1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spot welding apparatus and a method of supplying power to the spot welding apparatus, and more specifically to the spot welding apparatus for spot-welding a plurality of objects to be welded by use of a plurality of spot welders.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, welding power is supplied to the primary coil of a transformer provided for each spot welder. In other words, a single spot welder is generally activated by a single welding power source.
In the conventional spot welder, however, since the power is supplied from a single welding power source to a single transformer thereof, when a plurality of spot welders are arranged, a transformer and a spot welding power source must be provided for each spot welder, respectively. As a result, it has been necessary to purchase the transformers and the welding power sources (the most expensive units) together for a plurality of spot welders.
In addition, since a plurality of user's breakers (the same as the number of the welding power sources) are necessary, there exists another problem in that the capacity of the incoming power increases and therefore the installation space therefor also increases.